


From China with love

by ShadowHawk (BlessMyBliss)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Command & Conquer (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, Parody, Stargate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/ShadowHawk
Summary: Кейн наконец-то заполучил портал Скрин... да вот только странный какой-то этот портал (нормальность самого Кейна и сценаристов C&C4 обсудим в другой раз). И да, кстати, дружба - это ваистену чудо! XDD Ибо так сказала EALA, примирив ГСБ и Нод... Бред? Ну так.Any questions?
Kudos: 1





	From China with love

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть отсылки к "Lost" и "Девять ярдов".  
> Если внезапно непонятно, в чём прикол: в разных ролях одних актёров.  
> (Аджай - Сойер, Сандра - Сайлон 8 модели, Алекса - Синтия Тадески, Килиан - Сайлон 6 модели)

– Что это?! – Кейн в недоумении уставился на странную конструкцию.  
– Портал, – серьёзно ответила генерал Катар. За её спиной Алекса издала похожий на хрюканье звук.  
– Портал? – недоверчиво переспросил Кейн и поковырял ногтем серебристый металл.  
– Ну да. Портал. – Килиан прикусила губу, пряча улыбку, и ткнула локтем в бок давящуюся смехом аббатису. Та только отмахнулась.  
В стене появилась дыра, через которую в помещение вошёл генерал Грейнджер. Его сопровождали улыбчивая Кирси Джеймс и вечно серьёзная Сандра Телфайр.  
– Портал? – удивился генерал, увидев торчащее из пола металлическое кольцо метров семи в диаметре.  
– Портал, ага, – кивнула Килиан, вызвав у Алексы новый приступ смеха.  
– Ух ты, какая классная штука-а-а!!! – завопила лейтенант Джеймс, восторженно разглядывая странный объект.  
– Кирси, – очень устало и без особой надежды позвал Грейнджер, но она даже не обернулась. – Решил убраться отсюда наконец-то? – обратился тогда генерал к пребывающему в задумчивости Кейну.  
– Что-то как-то уже не хочется… – тот с тихим ужасом покосился на вот уже второй час невесть над чем хохочущую Алексу и Килиан, с какого-то перепуга надевшую ярко-красное платье, которое вообще непонятно на чём держалось и практически не оставляло простора для фантазии. – Может, лучше ещё повоюем?  
– Да ну, надоело… – Грейнджер кисло усмехнулся. – Разве что Гости опять прилетят в гости, тогда ещё куда ни шло…  
– Ладно, – согласился Кейн, – с меня Храм и тибериумная бомба, с тебя ионная пушка и двадцать пять миллионов невинных жертв.  
– …А знаешь, кто он? – тем временем сквозь смех рассказывала Сандре Алекса. – Данти-и-ист… Ты представляешь… А этот, ну который мой муж, такой приходит и говорит: "Здесь есть майонез? Я ненавижу майонез!"  
– Да хватит уже про это всё! – рявкнула генерал Катар, которой разговоры о дантистах осточертели ещё час назад.  
– Не зави-и-идуй… – утерев рукавом выступившие на глазах слёзы, пропела Алекса. – Твой заморыш тоже ничего…  
– Килиан, у тебя кто-то есть? – Так и не уловившая суть рассказа аббатисы Сандра улыбнулась, радуясь перемене темы. – Поздравляю!  
– Ага, такой красавчик… Кудрявый, как барашек… И взгляд как у Бемби… – с трудом сдерживаясь, чтоб не расхохотаться снова, аббатиса добавила: – А уши как у Дамбо! И мозгов как у висцероида… Просто мечта любого генерала…  
– Хана тебе, – тихо сказала Килиан.  
Когда Кирси, обследовав всё, до чего смогла дотянуться, решила забраться повыше, Грейнджер наконец-то оттащил её от портала и пригрозил, если не успокоится, разжаловать в рядовые и отправить служить на Аляску.  
– Там же только снег и пингвины! – заныла Кирси, с вожделением поглядывая на установленную рядом с порталом странную тумбу с шаром по центру – видимо, устройство управления. При ближайшем рассмотрении шар оказался не чем иным, как Тацитусом.  
– Пингвины?! Откуда на Аляске пингвины?  
– А действительно, откуда? – лейтенант Джеймс на мгновение задумалась. Затем радостно подпрыгнула: – Точно, это надо выяснить! Я согласна на Аляску!  
И через секунду она уже изучала покрытые странными символами пластины, двумя кольцами охватывающие центральный шар.  
– Вот так просто улетели, а портал оставили? – махнув рукой на неугомонную Кирси, Грейнджер вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
– Не знаю. Они не говорят.  
– Женская солидарность, – понимающе кивнул генерал. – Эджея тогда спроси. Кстати, а где он?  
– Пошёл на разведку.  
– Туда?  
– Угу.  
Мимо с жизнерадостным визгом промчалась Алекса, вслед ей пролетели сначала две красные туфли на шпильках, а затем одна, но очень злая генерал Катар.  
– Барашек! – крикнула Алекса, уворачиваясь от преследовательницы, и бросилась обратно к Сандре, которая в растерянности наблюдала за всем этим непотребством.  
– Догонялки! – тут же отвлеклась от панели управления лейтенант Джеймс. – А можно мне с вами?  
– Кирси!!! – генерал Грейнджер уже начал выходить из себя.  
– Не занудствуй, – сказал Кейн с лёгким укором. – Нельзя быть всё время таким серьёзным...  
– Уж кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул Джек.  
– Имидж, сам понимаешь. Тёмный мессия и всё такое… Плащ с капюшоном, пафосные монологи, власть над миром… Да хватит уже, в самом деле! – последняя фраза была адресована в очередной – пятый или шестой – раз пробегающим мимо Алексе и Килиан.  
Не долго думая аббатиса спряталась за спину Кейна.  
– Скажи ей, чтоб она перестала! – потребовала Килиан.  
– Что перестала?  
– Барашек!  
– Вот это!!!  
– А я люблю барашков, – сообщила Кирси, подкравшаяся незаметно. – Можно мне его погладить? Или он уже зажаренный?  
– Да что это за барашек такой? – удивилась подошедшая Сандра. – Объясните, наконец.  
– Не спрашивай, – ответила Килиан со вселенской тоской в голосе. – Я тебе потом диски дам... Только запасись валерьянкой.  
– Ага, ты беременный робот! – уже отдышавшись после беготни, Алекса снова начала хихикать. – Ну тебе, Сандра, по крайней мере, с парнем повезло… Он хотя бы не кудрявый…  
– И хотя бы не дантист, – ехидно добавила Килиан.  
– Вы меня заинтриговали, – сказал Грейнджер, украдкой заглядывая в вырез платья генерала Катар. Алекса заметила это и усмехнулась.  
– С таким рейтингом, Джек, ничего тебе не светит…  
– С каким таким рейтингом?!  
– "Эн-си тринадцать", – ответила Килиан и пояснила: – Тут можно только за ручки держаться да вот так… – И она с невинным видом чмокнула генерала в щёку. – Ах да, и слово "жопа" говорить тоже можно.  
– Жопа! – радостно воскликнула Кирси и заявила: – Ну а теперь я всех вас расцелую!  
И немедленно начала выполнять свою угрозу. На этот раз Грейнджер обречённо промолчал – фонтан жизнелюбия лейтенанта Джеймс выключить можно было только одним способом, слишком уж нодовским для генерала ГСБ.  
Тут мелодичный голос EVA откуда-то с потолка сообщил: "Входящая червоточина". Кольцо портала пришло в движение, замелькали изображённые на нём таинственные символы, и через несколько секунд внутреннее пространство, выплюнув голубой протуберанец, заполнилось какой-то мерцающей субстанцией.  
Из субстанции этой вышел Эджей. В шортах, цветастой рубашке, загорелый и, как обычно, слегка небритый.  
– Алоха! – поприветствовал он собравшихся. – Вот я и дома!  
– Слава Кристаллу, он хотя бы не смеётся, – вздохнул Кейн, – и не в платье…  
– Что хорошего скажешь? – поинтересовался Грейнджер.  
– Четыре, восемь, пятнадцать, шестнадцать, двадцать три, сорок два! – гордо сообщил Эджей.  
– Чиво-о?!  
– Щас всё покажу, – пообещал полевой командир, скидывая с плеча набитый под завязку рюкзак. – Кстати, тут моя невеста не объявлялась?  
– Эджей, ты решил жениться? Как мило! – Кирси, как раз по второму кругу добравшаяся до Сандры, расплылась в улыбке.  
А Килиан и Алекса синхронно согнулись пополам от хохота.  
– Что-то я уже ничего не понимаю, – призналась Сандра, отпихивая от себя Кирси.  
– Можно… я… им… расскажу?.. – с трудом сдерживая припадки смеха, спросила Алекса.  
– Валяй, – милостиво разрешил Эджей, копаясь в рюкзаке.  
– Ну это… Если вкратце… Скрины… их главный… или главная… кто их там разберёт… В общем, оно положило глаз… или что там у них вместо глаз… на Эджея… Ну а мы объяснили, что по традиции… человеческой… в знак серьёзных намерений нужно кольца дарить… – Алекса указала на портал: – Вот оно и подарило…  
– Правда, из-за несовместимости технологий портал открывается только в параллельные реальности, – Килиан пожала плечами. – Впрочем, лучше так, чем никак.  
– Убейте меня… – тоскливо попросил Кейн, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
– Ты же всё равно воскреснешь, – ещё более тоскливо вздохнул Грейнджер. – Хотя чисто для удовольствия…  
– А можно я? – тут же вызвалась Кирси, которой уже надоело всех целовать.  
– Нельзя, ему ещё мир спасать, – Эджей наконец выудил из рюкзака плакат и развернул его. Там были изображены какие-то аляповатые шагоходы и кривая надпись "Tiberian Twilight". – Вот! Жуть, правда?  
– Подожди, как это – мир спасать? – возмутился Грейнджер и с явным осуждением посмотрел на Кейна: – Что ещё за странные идеи?  
– Да я сам в шоке…  
– Да там все в шоке, бро… – улыбка сползла с лица Эджея. – Так, Кирси, я, между прочим, практически женат, перестань.  
Это лейтенант Джеймс вспомнила, что ещё не расцеловала полевого командира, поэтому решила исправить упущение. Алекса быстро достала смартфон и сделала пару снимков.  
– Собирать компромат – моё хобби, – сказала она в своё оправдание. И тут же сфотографировала, как Грейнджер попытался незаметно ущипнуть генерала Катар за пятую точку.  
"Господи, за что мне это?" – в тихом отчаянии подумал Кейн.  
– За дело, – фыркнул Невидимый Розовый Единорог, и сквозь очередную дыру в стене явился Рэдмонд Бойл.  
Бесстрашный генерал Грейнджер в этот момент начал продумывать пути стратегического отступления куда-нибудь к канадской границе. Остальные думали примерно о том же.  
– Это портал? – с улыбкой от уха до уха пожимая руки всем, кто подвернулся, спросил гендиректор ГСБ, и не дожидаясь ответа затараторил: – Грандиозно! Это просто грандиозно, вот поверьте мне! Потрясающе! Нет, ну вы видели? Какой дизайн, какой стиль! Вот что значит – инопланетные технологии! Я всегда говорил, что будущее за космосом! Чудесно, друзья мои, чудесно! Что же я хотел сказать? Да, представляете, какие перспективы открывает для всего мира этот портал? Мы вместе вступим в новую эру счастья и процветания! Как бы я хотел уже сейчас хоть одним глазком поглядеть на этот дивный новый мир!  
Между тем Кейн что-то тихо сказал Килиан – она лишь усмехнулась в ответ и отошла к панели управления.  
Кольцо портала вновь заполнилось мерцающим голубым светом.  
– Брат мой, ты сделал для этого мира гораздо больше, чем мы все, вместе взятые, и показать то, что ты хочешь увидеть, – это меньшее, что я могу теперь сделать для тебя… – включив "the Prophet mode", Кейн торжественно обратился к Бойлу. Все остальные по возможности сделали морды кирпичом, прилагая титанические усилия, чтоб не расхохотаться.  
– Правда? Можно? Ох, чудесно, просто чудесно! Я знал, что не зря сюда приехал! Уникальная возможность, не так ли? Будет что рассказать внукам! – Рэдмонд подозрительно осмотрел похожую на морскую гладь поверхность. – А это не больно?  
– Надеюсь, что очень, – сказал Кейн и толкнул гендиректора в портал. Обернулся к остальным, которые наблюдали, скрестив пальцы на удачу. – Возражения есть?  
– Никаких! – хором ответили Алекса и Сандра.  
– Не знаю, как насчёт всего мира, но нас ты точно спас, – Грейнджер дружески хлопнул Кейна по плечу. – С меня пиво, брат. Целый завод.  
– А куда ты его отправил? – поинтересовалась Сандра.  
– В самый чистый, светлый и добрый мир, где все живут дружно и никогда не воюют…  
– Ну ты злодей!  
– А то…  
– Вот только ты EALA это объясни, – уныло сказал Эджей.  
– Что такое "EALA"? – сразу заинтересовалась Кирси, но по выражению лица полевого командира поняла: – Нет, пожалуй, я не хочу знать, что такое "EALA"…  
– Я тоже не хочу знать, что это, – согласился Кейн, – только их точные координаты, а то ракеты ядерные на складе завалялись…  
– Эй, люди, – с растерянностью в голосе позвала Килиан. Она всё ещё стояла возле панели управления. – Кажется, я поняла, почему у нас такой странный портал… – И, когда все собрались вокруг, генерал указала на едва заметную надпись – "Made in China".  
– Вот жопа, – с чувством сказал Грейнджер, и Кирси на радостях решила перецеловать всех по третьему разу.  
Тем временем гендиректор ГСБ Рэдмонд Бойл брёл по изумрудно-зелёному лугу, покрытому яркими цветами, похожими на стаю бабочек или изумительно красивых птиц, присевших отдохнуть перед дальней дорогой. Невдалеке искрилась лазуритовая река, и гладкие, стремительные рыбы задорно выпрыгивали из волн, пенящихся вокруг прибрежных скал.  
На безумно-голубом небе не было ни облачка, поэтому Бойл удивился, когда по нему скользнула тень. Прямо на его пути зависло странное существо – похожее на пегаса, но при этом зелёное и рогатое.  
– Привет, чудесное создание! – обрадовался Рэдмонд. – Кто ты? И что это за удивительная страна?  
– Кто я?! Ты разве не знаешь, кто я?! – пегас явно оскорбился такой неосведомлённостью. – Я великая и могучая королева Кризалис! А эта гнусная страна – Эквестрия, и удивительно лишь то, что ты находишь её удивительной! Но когда-нибудь… Когда-нибудь я наведу здесь порядок. Мой порядок!  
И королева Кризалис разразилась демоническим ржанием. Её зелёная грива завораживающе искрилась в лучах света.  
– Совсем как тибериум… – восхитился гендиректор.  
– Как что?! – королева свирепо нацелила на него кривой рог.  
Бойл рассказал, и настроение Кризалис сразу стало таким же радужным, как мир вокруг.  
– А где я могу достать этот… ти-бе-ри-ум? – заговорщически спросила она, изящно порхая вокруг Бойла. – Мы могли бы стать друзьями, если бы ты показал мне!  
– Я отведу тебя туда, где его сколько душе угодно, – улыбнулся Рэдмонд, радуясь, что в новом мире у него уже появился друг. – Только я не знаю, как открыть портал…  
– Портал? – удивилась Кризалис. – Откуда здесь портал?!  
"Из Китая, самовывозом", – подумал, пробегая мимо, Невидимый Розовый Единорог. И был абсолютно прав.


End file.
